


Collision

by ThePinkBlossom



Category: Karppi | Deadwind (TV)
Genre: And talk, F/M, I REGRET NOTHING, and be happy, but I'm positive I will go down with this ship, but nothing explicit, eventually, i just want them to work through their problems, so my hand slipped, soooo this happened, the spend the night together, they kiss, they make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27846390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePinkBlossom/pseuds/ThePinkBlossom
Summary: There was no gravity, no force, no push when they both made yet another step, a step that was meant to be their last one, and their bodies finally collided. Their hands found each other, with hunger, almost with relief, fingers lacing together, the soothing feeling of skin brushing against skin. His hands cupped her face, thumbs gently caressing the skin on her cheeks, just like he always did, almost like with that gentle gesture he was claiming her his and only his.
Relationships: Sofia Karppi/Sakari Nurmi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Collision

If someone would ask her how did they end up here, she wouldn't be able to give a clear answer. Because frankly, she wasn't sure herself. One moment they were at the station, debriefing in progress, after solving yet another case, later he gave her a lift back home, and then, for some reason, none of them was ready to just say goodbye. So she offered him something to drink, he accepted, one thing led to another and here they were now, standing in front of each other, in this thick, almost deafening silence.

But if someone would ask her why? Oh, that was a completely different question and the one she knew an answer for.

_Because they were tired._

Tired of this cat and mouse game, one of them always drawing back, when the other one was trying so hard to finally make a step forward. Tired of this situation where they couldn't be sure where they were both standing. Tired of pretending there was nothing between them when every damn moment they were spending together was proving otherwise. 

But she couldn't really blame it all on them, could she?

Because there was always _something._

Another murder, a new victim, the phone ringing in just the worst moment, a problem waiting to be solved, another mystery, hidden behind the web of lies, bad timing, and always another  _something_ between them, making it unable to face all those feelings they had to deal with, all those intrusive thoughts, all those confessions they wanted to say out loud, but at the same time, they were too afraid of doing that. 

_Until now._

_Because now, there was nothing._

All the murders were solved, their problems gone, phones long forgotten, left in the pockets of their jackets, all the mysteries uncovered. And only them, standing in front of each other, eyes locked together, their gazes trying to tell all those words they were incapable of speaking out loud.

It was a silent conversation, a way of communicating without even having to speak a single word. Every look, every movement, even the slightest, the way her lips parted slightly causing his gaze to drop down, lingering at the height of her mouth, suddenly incapable of looking anywhere else, but there. His fingers, moving just so slightly, a gesture that seemed to be just a sudden spasm of his muscles when he wanted nothing more but to raise his hand, reach out to her, feel her soft skin under his fingertips, trace the outline of her jaw with his thumb, slowly, oh, so slowly, maybe even brush her hair away and put them behind her ear. And her own hands, itching to reach out to him, to wrap her arms around his neck, to tangle her fingers between the strands of his soft hair. Her body twitched, almost like pulled by this invisible force, which made her take a step, the smallest step, towards him.

_And he did the same._

This sudden proximity, bigger than ever, seemed to startle them and they stopped again closer, yet still too far away; the distance between them too scary and too big at the same time and it took all of their willpower to stand their ground, to not take a step back. 

_It was a dance._

A dance they've been practicing for way too long. This weird ballet of push and pull, the magnetic force, invisible, yet palpable, when they wanted to cross this invisible border between them, at the same time too afraid to do that. A complicated choreography of touches, looks, each of the steps being a perfectly mirrored reflection of another person's. For every step forward there was a step back, for every look full of desire and longing there was this shy looking away, almost like they couldn't stand looking at each other; for every touch there was this sudden reflex to take the hand back, to make the distance between them bigger.

Because how could they just close the gap between them, how could they make those last few steps, how could they cross the horizon, if they both knew what would it mean? What kind of sacrifices and risks would it take? And most importantly, were they ready to do it?

Another step forward, taken against the better judgment, another shy look, shot at the other person and then suddenly a wave of hesitation and seconds thoughts, overwhelming her. 

_After all, he did reject her before._

But she did just the same thing to him, too overwhelmed, too surprised, still not used to this wave of emotions flooding her whenever she was in his arms. In the middle of the investigation, worried about her daughter, when she found herself being kissed by him, she just couldn't deal with all those emotions, not even being sure if they're what she thought they were. So she did the only thing she knew how to do.

_She ran away._

She backed away, distancing herself, unable to deal with all of that, unable to deal with  _him_ back then.

_But she was ready now._

_And she took a step forward._

She could feel the crazy pounding of her heart and she wouldn't be surprised at all if he could hear it as well. Her legs moved her forward, almost against her body, almost like they had a will on their own, and this one decision was made entirely by them, refusing to listen to the orders of her brain. But then he was doing just the same thing, being closer and closer, the distance between them smaller with every second, and the moment they both equally wanted and feared, within the reach of their hands.

They were like two planets, moving on the same orbit, on the same route, with the same speed, always facing each other, always near, but never fully meeting. But after all, people were always meant to break any kind of laws, even those made by nature, when they wanted to fight against gravity, force, power, for every action finding their own reaction.

After all, two planets, on the same course, meant that the collision was inevitable.

There was no gravity, no force, no push when they both made yet another step, a step that was meant to be their last one, and their bodies finally collided. Their hands found each other, with hunger, almost with relief, fingers lacing together, the soothing feeling of skin brushing against skin. His hands cupped her face, thumbs gently caressing the skin on her cheeks, just like he always did, almost like with that gentle gesture he was claiming her his and only his. She could feel the ghost of his breath against her mouth when he leaned down, their foreheads touching now, her arms wrapping around his neck, just like they wanted, the feeling of his soft hair under her fingertips causing the corners of her lips to lift in a small smile.

This moment felt like an eternity, when they just stood there, wrapped in each other's embrace, their eyes searching for each other, their warm breaths mixing and their hands, gently moving across the skin, almost like they were explorers, learning the new territory for the very first time.

Hundreds and thousands of words, hidden in the corners of their heads for way too long, wanting to finally be spoken, yet at the same time, each one of them unnecessary. 

_Because it was enough._

His eyes bore into hers and in them, she found all of the answers she was looking for, without even having to ask a single question, without having to wait for a single word. His thumb skimmed against her skin, slowly tracing the outline of her lower lip, the gesture so gentle, yet causing a wave of goosebumps spreading across her back. She blinked, never looking away from him, her hands moving across his neck, nails gently scraping the skin there and her eyes telling him everything he needed to know. Another second passed between them and then he was finally leaning down, his mouth finding hers. And this time she was waiting for it, she was waiting for  _him_ , her lips eagerly answering his kiss.

He took his time, kissing her slowly, tenderly, with no rush at all, his mouth lingering on hers for a long moment, when he was savoring the taste of her lips, trying to prolong this moment as much as he could.  It was a lazy one, kind of a kiss two lovers could share in the morning, laying together in bed, limbs wrapped around each other, foreheads touching and them, exchanging kiss after kiss, knowing that they have all the time in the world for that. But then he pulled back, just for a moment, a soft sigh escaping her lips when with her eyes closed she was waiting for more. And then he kissed her again and again and again, each time his lips finding hers with more intensity, with more desperation, with bigger hunger, the one he was incapable of satisfying, at least not yet. Her hands moved, across his shoulders, onto his arms, stopping there, squeezing him gently, when she anchored herself against him, letting him take the lead.  He let go of her face, his hand tangling into her long hair, the other finding her waist, when he pulled her  even closer to him, never stopping kissing her, not even for one moment. Her arms wrapped around his neck,  her fingers tucked into strands of his hair, when she pulled him closer, wanting to get rid of every existing space between their bodies.

They were a mess, a mess of  hungry kisses, hands caressing each other's body, learning, trying, tasting, a mess of bodies pressed together, limbs tangled with each other, a mess of heavy breaths and silent moans escaping their mouths between the kisses. It was almost like they were trying to make up for all of those wasted times they wanted to kiss and never could.

With every touch, every caress, every kiss, the walls, the one they have put up around their hearts over the last few months so meticulously, the ones that were meant to save them from the heartbreak, from commitment, meant to protect them from letting the other person too deep inside, were now crumbling into dust, brick by brick turning into rubble and shyly letting all the feelings inside.

After all, it was life, it was what made us humans. To feel the warmth spreading across the whole body, just from one look at the other person, to fear that it may end with yet another heartbreak, to be afraid of falling too deep, too afraid of showing the vulnerability no one wanted to ever reveal. But at the same time wanting to risk everything, for just this one person, give up every cell in our body, to let someone inside our heart and never let them go. To have someone to think of, to  dream of, to reach out to when life would be too much. 

_And then they suddenly parted._

They were frozen for a moment, unmoving, just holding each other, their breaths hot and heavy, the air thick around them, full of unspoken tension, unfulfilled desires they wanted so much to give in into. Arms wrapped around each other, hands clenching onto each other's clothes, her body pressed against his, and her eyes, looking for his, waiting, hoping, silently begging him to do something that she wasn't brave enough of doing herself. She could still feel his one hand on her waist, while the other one was in her hair, playing with them gently. Yet they were both afraid of crossing that invisible line, that almost non-existing border, knowing that once they cross it, there will be no turning back. 

It took him a long moment to make up his mind. After what felt like forever, when she was almost sure that he will back away again, that once again they will be left in the same place as always, barely scratching the surface, he finally moved his hand, hesitantly slipping it under the hem of her sweater and she felt a shiver going down her spine when his fingers gently brushed naked skin on her stomach. He looked up at her, one of his brows raising, just so slightly, in a silent question, asking her for permission and the one she willingly gave him with another kiss. 

Layer by layer they were not only getting rid of their clothes but also the prejudice, the pain, the past, the pride, the uncertainty, each one of them drifting away with every piece of their clothing falling to the floor.

There was no hesitation anymore when he moved his mouth to her neck, leaving a trail of kisses there, going lower and lower, peppering every inch of her freshly uncovered skin; no second thoughts when she was kissing him back, his lips, cheeks, neck, her mouth tracing the line of his jawline, before coming back to his lips again; no doubts when his fingertips were barely brushing her naked skin, yet his every touch leaving burning marks, all over her body; no worries when she dipped her fingers into his hair once again, pulling him closer, her nails scraping the skin on his back, causing a low murmur to escape his mouth, a murmur that resonated against her skin, when he pressed yet another kiss in the crook of her neck. And finally no thoughts at all when his teeth grazed the skin on her bare arm and she shivered, a barely audible moan escaping her lips when she was melting into his arms, giving up to him, leaning into his kisses, his touch, allowing him on everything, not ever wanting him to stop.

She wasn't even aware they were moving until her legs collided with the bed and they stumbled, falling, the weight of his body pressing her down, the mattress creaking silently under the weight of two bodies, their limbs entwined, their bodies tangled, slowly moving together and his eyes never leaving hers. A symphony of their voices gasps, and moans filling the room when they were discovering each other for the very first time. Her name on his lips, a silent prayer, a soft whisper, the sweetest promise when he repeated it over and over again, tasting it, learning the sound of it on his tongue, his body gently rocking with hers. Their fingers laced together, skin against skin, their palms fitting perfectly together like two halves when he gently pressed her hands to the mattress. Their eyes were locked together, refusing to look away, a well of emotions inside them, feelings that they were always hiding so deep inside, now coming to the surface, refusing to go away. And a sweet release that came later, a gasp escaping his lips, her soft moan breathed out into his mouth, his arms closing around her body, her eyelids fluttering shut, names being just whispers, repeated over and over again when everything else was fading away, leaving only the two of them, wanting to stay like that forever. 

There was nothing left to say, or maybe there was still too much to be said. But there was a problem for another time, for another day. At this moment, that silence between them was once again an escape from the difficult talk, an escape from saying something they didn't want to say but at the same time confirmation that maybe words weren't needed at all. That maybe, what they had, what they did, was enough. 

She propped herself on her elbow and looked down at him, the waterfall of her messy curls falling onto her left shoulder and he smiled at the sight, reaching out to her, his fingers brushing her strands in another failed attempt to make them look at least a bit more presentable. He gave up after a few tries, his resignation causing her to raise corners of her lips in a small smile, and soon she was leaning down again and he was pulling her closer, their lips meeting for another time this evening.

But t his kiss  was different. So,  _so_ different, full of something  _more._ The way he wrapped her in his arms, his hands holding her gently, yet firmly, almost like he just wanted to make sure that she won’t disappear or run away; the way his fingers were tangling between her hair, pulling her closer, yet tenderly brushing the strands of her hair; the way his lips were meeting with hers, slowly, deeply, wanting to prolong the moment as much as he could.

_It was a kiss that was a promise, of yet more to come._

But there was one more question left between them, the one that couldn't wait any longer, a question he wanted to ask her for ages, hoping that this time, he will get an answer, satisfying his curiosity forever.

„I need to ask you something.”

„Mhmm?”

„What's the story with the tattoo?”


End file.
